SWAT Kits
by TabberNat
Summary: Just a bunch of little stories about Jake and Callie's twin daughters, and of course the other characters as well. Couldn't forget them.
1. Avalanche!

**Just a little something a wrote a while ago. Hope you like it. Maybe Ill post some more little stories.**

**Rar, I do not own SWAT Kats in any way, but I do take credit for Jade and Isabelle. They was my idea. :)**

**Yay, SWAT Kats!**

**

* * *

**

**Avalanche!**

It was a very hot day and Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson were sweating as they worked on fixing up a client's car. A little ways off, near the entrance to the junkyard, Jake's three year old twin daughters were playing happily, wrestling with each other, giggling and clearly not minding the heat.

Chance wiped his brow with his arm. "Ugh. Nearly finished." Jake nodded. "Yeah, then we can get out this heat!" The scrawny ginger kat grabbed a nearby water bottle and took a long drink. He set it down and picked up a wrench to continue when he heard a car approaching.

Chance peered out of the garage. "Great, its Bill and Murray, the dummy twins." Jake sniggered and both kats started walking out to meet them. A dump truck was slowly backing up, filled to the brim with scrap metal.

"Jade, Isabelle, get out of the way!" Jake called to the still wrestling kits, but they didn't hear. They didn't stop until the trucks shadow was directly over them.. the girls looked up in confusion. With a sigh Jake headed over to his kits, while Chance took care of the 'dummy twins.'

"Hey, Furlong! Special delivery! Bill grabbed a lever in his truck to dump the trucks condense. The back began lift, tilting everything downwards. Jake saw this and froze, then sprinted to where his kits were. "No, wait! STOP!" He was still a few yards away; he wouldn't make it before the twins were crushed!

Chance glance at Jake, then the emptying truck, and then the two dumbstruck kittens about to be buried in an avalanche of metal. He immediately took up Jake's cry. "Bill, Murray, STOP!" But they just sat and ginned mockingly at him.

The huge cream tabby looked helplessly at the kits, who still hadn't moved. Jake had almost reached the twins, but Chance saw he wouldn't make it. Crossing his fingers he hoped for the best. Suddenly, Jade reacted. She grabbed her sister and dove under a large piece of metal lying nearby. Just in time. The avalanche crashed to the ground, covering the surrounding aria and the twin's refuge with tins of heavy scraps. Jake got there too late.

"Jade, Isabelle!" He shouted and began frantically digging. "What are you yellin about?" Murray peered out the window. Jake looked at him, fury written across his face. Wow, Chance had never seen him look so mad. "You just BURIED my KITS you idiot! Now help!"

"What-" Murray started to say when Chance wrenched the truck door open and pulled the two toms out. "You hear 'em. Now DIG!" So they did. The four toms worked frantically besides the heat. Their hands were cut from jagged pieces of metal, but even the stinging pain didn't stop them. The four worked and prayed the kits were all right. Jake and Chance because the kits were family, and the other two because they did not want to be sued.

After about fifteen minutes of fruitless effort chance yanked away a large piece of metal, and underneath were two very dusty kittens. "Hey Jake, I struck gold!" Chance grinned and held the twins up.

Jake rushed over and gathered them in his arms. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly while hugging them. Both girls shook their heads. Jake smiled in relief, then turned his attention to Bill and Murray who had started to back away. He and Chance glared fiercely at them.

"Next time we say stop," Chance growled. "Stop." Bill glared back. "How were we supposed to know the stupid kits were their?" The twins looked at each other as the adults continued to argue. They weren't stupid!

Isabelle frowned and looked down. She didn't like these guys. They were mean. She noticed a small cut on her arm. An idea popped in her head. Maybe, if she got Daddy and Uncle Chance even more mad at the mean men, they'd make them leave! It didn't occur to her that Murray and Bill were already going to leave, but she was only three after all.

Isabelle began to cry and she buried her head into Jake's shoulder. "Belle? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. She held up her cut arm, then pointed at Bill and Murray. "Bad men!" She squeaked, then resumed sobbing.

Jake soothed her. "Don't worry; it's just a small cut." He glared even harder (if it was possible) at the two sheepish toms. "Go." Murray and Bill exchanged glances, then hurried back to their truck and drove off. Isabelle instantly stopped crying.

"Faker." Jade said and laughed. The twins squirmed from their fathers arms and ran off into the house. Chance and Jake looked at each other and chuckled.

"Those are some smart kids." Chance stated. Jake nodded. "they take after me. Come on, let's go inside. We deserve a break."

"Ain't that the truth." Chance muttered.

"I'm home!" Callie entered the living room and found everyone but Jake watching Scaredy Kat. Jake was reading the news paper. He murmured a hello, absorbed in an interesting article. The cream colored she kat walked over and sat between Jade and Isabelle on the couch. "Do anything fun today girls?"

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed at the same time. Jade continued. "We nearly got buried!" The two beamed and returned attention to the TV. Callie looked at Jake and chance and raised her eyebrows. "It's kinda a long story…

* * *

**Happieness. **

**Reviews? Reviews for the poor?**


	2. Early in the Morrnin

**Yay, I got reveiws! :D *supa happy* tyty**

**TY, Scarlet for telling me my mistake. i fixed it XD i feels stupid**

**lolz anyways, here ya go!  
**

* * *

7:00 am.

"Jade, honey, wake up." Callie gently shook her daughters sleeping form. No response. Callie shook her a bit harder. "Jade, wake up. It's time for school!" Still no response. Callie sighed and left the room. She'd wake her up in a few minutes.

7:20 am

"Jade, get up! You need to eat before school." Callie tried again to wake her daughter. This time her efforts gained a small grunt. Isabelle came up beside her mother and poked her twin. "C'mon, wake up wake up!" She was already dressed. Had been for the last half hour. Jade shifted a little beneath her flower printed blankets. "Doe… wanna…" Callie sighed. "Jade, if you're not up and out in ten minutes I'll send in your father." No response.

7:35 am

Jake poked and prodded, but nothing he did arose Jade from her slumber. He sighed. How could it be this hard to get a kid out of bed? Wasn't it teens that were supposed to be difficult? Jade was only five.

"Jade, please get up. It's your first day." The kit shifted, trying to block out the noise. Her father tried once more. "If you don't get up right now, you won't have time for breakfast, and then you'll be hungry till lunch." Jade moved a little and peeped one half closed eye out. "Don… wanna… go… schoo…" Jake pulled the blankets off her. Well, you don't have a choice. Now get dressed." He left.

8:00 am

Jade shuffle into the kitchen, fully dressed and looking half asleep. She sat on a kitchen chair and sat still, waiting for her food. "Jade, grab your book bag and let's go!" Her mother shouted from the hall. "Hurry or you'll be late!" Jade blinked. "But my breakfast!"

Jake smiled. "Sorry, its to late. Now go." Jade glared at him and eyed his food hungrily. She mumbled something incoherent and sullenly walked away. Chance walked in and sat beside his friend. "Man, I see troubles ahead with that one."

Isabelle stared nervously at the door in front of her, her tail swishing nervously. It read K 2. She had been so exited to start school, but now that she was actually here… she clutched her mother's leg more securely.

Jade was pouting, still grumpy about not having breakfast, and it didn't help that Belle had teased her about it. She certainly wasn't very happy about going to school. Everyone, her parents and Uncle Chance and Aunt Felina, had promised school would be fun, that she'd make lots of new friends and learn new things.

"What's the point?" She had asked. To learn, they responded. Well, Jade wasn't likening it so far. Why was it so early? Why couldn't she just stay home?

Callie smiled at her daughters. "Ready girls?" Jade said nothing and Isabelle nodded. Their mother opened the door and Belle peered in curiously. The school room was bright and open, the walls covered with brightly colored posters with letters and numbers. Other children were either clinging desperately to their parent or playing with toys. Jade eyed the building blocks, while Belle took everything else in. She was fascinated. Was this school? It looked fun! She hesitantly let go of Callie's leg.

"Ah, hello!" A smiling tortishell she kat came over to the three. "I'm Mrs. Indermule, the teacher here." Callie shook hands. "Calico Clawson. There are my daughters, Isabelle and Jade." Mrs. Indermule smiled even broader. "Ah, the deputy mayor! A pleasure." She bent down to the twins' level. "And these are the twins. Thank goodness their not identical! I'm horrible at things like that. Now, which is which, hmm?"

Callie placed a hand on each twins head. "The ginger one with cream tipped paws and tail is Jade, and the cream one with ginger tipped paws and tail is Isabelle." Mrs. Indermule nodded. "Hello girls. You can put your stuff in one of the cubbies over there and then go play with some of the other children if you want." Isabelle nodded and slowly stepped away from her mother. Callie gave a reassuring nod, and Belle ran off, followed by Jade, who had been eyeing Mrs. Indermule suspiciously.

While the grown ups talked a bit more, the twins grabbed some toys (the building blocks) and played. Together they began building an intricate (for a five year old) castle, complete with towers and moat.

"Girls!" They looked up from the building at their mother. "I'm leaving now! Have fun! And Jade, behave your self." With that Callie turned and left. Jade folded her arms. "I am per- perf… goodly behaved." Belle giggled. "Yeah, sure."

The twins jumped up from the bench at the same time as a dark blue car pulled up. They ran and opened the back doors.

"Hi Aunty Felina!" Isabelle said as she hopped in the back. She smiled at Tommy, Felina and Chance's son and sat down. He cooed happily and waved his hands about. Jade piled in beside her. "Where's Daddy?" She asked.

"Out fighting some monster. When we get back to the junkyard I'll turn on the news." Felina sounded wistful. Since Tommy was just a baby and the other adults worked (crime fighting and business alike) she had taken time off from the Enforcers. It had been a long while since she had been in any fights. She was probably really rusty by now. "So, how was the first day?"

"Awesome!" Belle answered, at the same time Jade said "Stupid." Felina peered in the review mirror. "Why was it stupid?"

"Because the teacher hates me!" Jade shrunk down on her seat, arms folded.

"Why, Wadja do this time?"

Jade mumbled, so Belle answered. "She didn't do any singing with the class, and didn't want to practice writing. Plus, at lunch she cut in line and at recess broke some rules." The other twin sat up. "I did not break rules! The teacher was just being mean. She made me sit in a corner lotsa times. And writing is stupid."

Felina gave a half smile. "Your parents will certainly be glad to hear that." Jade frowned. "You can't tell. They'll… they'll do something awful!" Her amber eyes were wide. "They'll not give me no ice cream for ever!" Felina chuckled at the expression on the kits face. "Is that such a bad thing?" Jade nodded seriously. "To a kid it's like loosing a part of you. Without ice cream, the world is a sad place."

* * *

**Can you tell which ones the good twin and which ones the bad twin?**

**Cuz Ice Cream is a kids best friend... yeah...**

**more reviews, more more! (Please?)**


End file.
